<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call It What You Want by taytaedaylight13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772267">Call It What You Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaedaylight13/pseuds/taytaedaylight13'>taytaedaylight13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Min Yoongi - Freeform, bts suga, call it what you want, little angst, reputation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaedaylight13/pseuds/taytaedaylight13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Starry eyes sparkin’ up my darkest night.”</p>
<p>When everything just comes tumbling down for you, it seems that nothing comes right. People judging you from left to right, feeling as if all eyes were watching your every move, everyone waiting to call you out for your flaws and ready to see you fall.</p>
<p>Except for one person.</p>
<p>Min Yoongi and you have been through so much together, but you were afraid too that he’d be one of those who’d turn their back on you. Yoongi knew that very well. You trusted Yoongi as your lover, best friend, and brother all wrapped up together. Just as much as you were his support pillar, he was yours. </p>
<p>Yoongi didn’t just love you even underneath your mistakes, he loved you as if you were always brand new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call It What You Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Kaila here 🥺</p>
<p>This is my second drabble feat. Min Yoongi 💜</p>
<p>This is inspired by the song with the same title. </p>
<p>I wrote this just now... 🙂</p>
<p>and I wrote this while crying 😢</p>
<p>I hope you like it nevertheless 💘</p>
<p>on with the short story ⭐️🍂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**<br/><em>“You don’t need to save me, but would you run away with me?”</em> I recall <em><span class="u">late November</span></em>, holdin’ my breath slowly, I said that to him. Yoongi just took his seat beside me and made my head rest on his shoulder as he wiped the tears streaming down my cheeks with his gentle hands, the same hand that had saved me countless times ever since as he said without hesitation, <em>“Yes.”</em></p>
<p>Yoongi was the type of guy who didn’t show his affections so easily, usually I would be the one doing that in our relationship for a long time now. Yet, lately... with everything that’s been going on with my life, it was as if the castle that I was heavily building up, the same castle crumbled overnight. If it were a war, I brought a knife to the gunfight. They took the crown, but for me, it wasn’t alright.</p>
<p>“I... I don’t know anymore if I’m capable of calling myself a good person or not... it hurts... it hurts when the people you thought you could trust are the ones who turn their backs at you in the end.” I was the one usually listening to him, but it was different tonight. Yoongi just listened the entire time as he just caressed the back of my hair in comforting silence. “Let it all out, let it all out. I’m not going anywhere.” Those were the only words I needed and he made it so easy as I looked into those brown eyes, those <em>starry eyes sparkin’ up my darkest night</em>.</p>
<p>It was a cloudy night under the same backyard where we had met that summer years ago. It was around autumn now and the weather was getting chilly and everything, then before I knew it Yoongi came back to get some firewood and <em>built a fire just to keep me warm</em> without me even asking him to. “Yoongi... who knew you can start a fire too so easily?” I asked him with a small smile forming on my lips, he just placed his right hand on my left cheek telling me with a small smile too written on his lips, “You finally smiled.” I don’t know why but even when all the drama queens are taking swings, even when all the jokers are dressin’ up as kings, <em>they fade to nothing when I look at him</em>.</p>
<p>Wrapping a blanket around the two of us under the still cloudy sky above us, Yoongi would just tell me again and again, “Whether <em>you make the same mistakes every time</em>, I’ll still love you like you’re brand new.” It was inevitable that life was indeed going to throw rocks at me, <em>bridges burn</em>, I never seem to learn, but over everything... at least I did one thing right and he’s sitting right beside me, holding and caressing my hands with his. I was scared. Scared of losing him. I already felt like I had lost the world, yet here he was, even <em>when all my flowers grew back as thorns</em>.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re really real, Min Yoongi.” I just told him as I gazed at his perfect, comforting brown eyes that he just kissed my forehead and leaned both of our foreheads together as he told me, “I’m real. I’m here for you whether you <strong><em>trust me as a brother, as your best friend, as your lover</em></strong>, just know that nothing’s going to change that, through all the good and bad.” Even when all the liars are calling me one on repeat, just by seeing that precious gummy smile and rare affection he only shows when it’s just the two of us, to me... <em>at least I did one thing right</em>.</p>
<p>Taking off the necklace he out of the blue gave to me while we were making forts under covers back then, I then took both of his hands, his far-reaching hands that have touched so many lives with his songs and music, and told him, “Yoongi, I never told you this before but know that I’m wearing <em>your initial</em> on a chain round my neck, not because you own me or anything of that sort... but because <em>you really know me</em> before then and even now,” He just stared tenderly at me and cupped both of my small hands with his and planted a kiss on each hand and on the necklace with the “<strong><em>MY</em></strong>” initials before wrapping me around his strong and homely arms saying, “<em>Which is more than what they and anybody could say,</em>” and for me, that was more than enough for the rest of my tears to fall down and my fears to evaporate into the thin autumn air.</p>
<p>“Yoongi, you remind me so much of that one song I keep repeating lately.” He looked at me with his eyes sparkling in childlike innocence which is one of the many reasons why my heart belonged to him and said, “Will you sing it for me then?” I nodded as I laid my head to rest back on his shoulder and he pulled me closer to his side as we both look up at the once cloudy sky now filled with thousands of stars before I hummed a bit of the song I wanted him to hear.<br/>“<strong><em>My baby’s fit like a daydream,</em></strong><br/><strong><em>Walking with his head down,</em></strong><br/><strong><em>I’m the one he’s walking to.</em></strong><br/><em><b>So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to,</b></em>”<br/>While I was singing, I then felt his kiss on top of my head as I continued on.<br/>“<em><b>My baby’s fly like a jet stream,<br/>High above the whole scene,<br/>Loves me like I’m brand new.</b></em><br/><strong><em>So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to.”</em></strong><br/>Our eyes just caught each other’s on cue as I finished the last line. Before I had even time to react, he just moved his face closer to mine and made our lips touch for a slow moment as he said so nonchalantly to me under the witness of the night sky, the fire he built for me, and the constant stars above us,<br/>“<em>I’ll always love you like you’re brand new.</em>”</p>
<p>Once again, the only <em>starry eyes sparkin’ up my darkest night</em> belonged to Min Yoongi.</p>
<p>And in my eyes, even if they had taken the crown from me, <em>I’ll be alright now</em>.<br/>**<br/><strike><em>Finished: 06/17/2020</em></strike></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>